


Blues and Purples

by Ninjaae



Category: Snotgirl (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, just something to get my feelings out after the kiss FINALLY, post issue 10, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjaae/pseuds/Ninjaae
Summary: Lottie thinking about the kiss, and what it meant.





	Blues and Purples

**Author's Note:**

> A v quick thought piece I needed to get out post issue 10 kiss, bc Caroline and Lottie are my problematic faves.  
> Just thought I'd add to the measly amount of snotgirl fics, come on y'all, plz gimme more.

_**Text from:**_ _**Caroline**_

_'We kissed lol'_

_'Hang soon?'_

Yeah. They had kissed. And if coolgirl Caroline (or uncoolgirl? It's hard to tell these days) was texting her first, that means that Lottie had to be on her good side right? Right? That Lottie wasn't the only one turning it over and over in her head? That it did actually mean something?

Because Lottie had gotten her next kiss after Sunny all right - with the person that she wanted to kiss most.

Wait, was she gay? Was Lottie gay? Probably? Or bi?

That kiss was anything but straight. Sure she could blame it on the shrooms, but Lottie felt she had enough emotional baggage riding on this that it would affect her anyway. It was the only thing she really remembered after all from that whole night.

The blues and purples of the sky above falling softly on her and Caroline, the cool night wind brushing against her skin, Caroline's hands on her body - those were the only things she was sure of from that night. That, and that she most definitely was not straight. Kissing Caroline just felt so  _good._

Should she be surprised? Someone with this sense of style could in no way be heterosexual.

And Caroline's lips. That she was sure of too. Her soft, but bitter-tasting lips, that were both jarring, but felt like home all at the same time. Just like Caroline. They were destined to be best friends after all, despite Lottie's own suffering. Her warm fingers cupped Lottie's face, and brushed away the salty tears streaming down her face. Caroline's smirk widened against Lottie's lips.

When it was over, all Lottie wanted was more. More of Caroline's tongue against her own, more of Caroline's bittersweet taste. But she was speechless, motionless. And of course Caroline had to be uncool about it.

"Well that shut you up!"

"Hahahaha, we're all high!"

Caroline was bad for her, she knew. A woman who didn't have to answer to anyone shouldn't have to deal with this emotional dickery.

But Lottie wasn't just high on the shrooms Caroline had sneaked into their tea that night - she was high on Caroline.

And she didn't know if she was ready to come down.


End file.
